Kiss Cam
by Vamp213
Summary: Damon and Bonnie go to a Basket-ball game and a certain camera lands on them; One-SHOT BAMON ;   L


_**AN: Hey everyone I've decided to write a Bamon fic because lets face it bamon is just Kickass :) Lmao xD Well Leave a review and tell me what you thought **_____

_**R&R Enjoy !**_

_**Summary: Damon and Bonnie go to a basketball game and a certain camera lands on them….. ONE SHOT **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries … Sadly **_____

_**- (Kiss Cam ) -**_

_**Bonnie's POV**_

When I first found out I would be going to a Lakers game I was excited …. That was until I found out that I would be going with Damon.

Elena and Stefan were suppose to go to celebrate their one month anniversary but Elena wasn't too thrilled about going to a basket-ball game so Stefan gave me a ticket. Hopefully things go ok and I wont have to threaten to light damon on fire…. Hopefully.

" We're going to have so much fun on our date"

Damon smirked knowing how to push my button's

" For the last time Damon This .Is .Not .A. DATE ! " I said

" Oh yeah well what do you call two people going to

a place and enjoying eacthother's company huh ? "Damon challenged

" Look I just want to have a good time and possibly meet my future husband"

" Awe, I think of you as my future wife too"

Damon said wrapping one arm around the fuming witch ready to set the Charming Vampire on fire…

" Why are you so irritating !"

" It's a life style … and you know you LOOOOOVEEE Me "

Damon said with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Bonnie sighed before turning her gaze towards the window Wishing they were at the game already where she would be surrounded by normal people.

**Damon's POV  
**

We finally arrived at the stadium, the little witch practically jumped out of the car in search for her "future husband" Kobe Bryant. She looked absolutely Adorable in the Laker Jersey and Dark wash skinny Jeans, I knew I was defiantly going to have fun today …..

" I don't know why you like the Lakers so much

I mean we all know the Celtics are going to win" I said

Bonnie's Jaw dropped she couldn't believe he had just said that about her team

" You did not just say the lakers suck!"

" I believe I did little witch"

" If any team sucks it's the Celtics there defense is horrible!" Bonnie defended her team.

" Oh really, how about you put you money where your mouth is

If the Celtics win then you have to go on another date with me" Damon smirked

" And what if the Lakers win" Bonnie challenged

" Oh trust me they wont But if they do

then you get a damon-free day "

" Week!" she exclaimed

" Don't push it little witch … Day and that's it"

Bonnie thought their deal over and thought it was pretty fair I mean who wouldn't love a damon free-day ( Bonnie's words not mine ! LMAO)

" You got yourself a deal Salvatore" she smiled extending her hand

" You're on" Damon gladly shook her hand making the bet official….

The game was intense the scores were close Lakers: 58 Celtics: 60

Bonnie was Jumping out of her seat the lakers only needed 3 more points to beat the Celtics ! It was the 4th half of the game which was almost over and so far things were looking good for damon…

" Be prepared for a lot of kissing on our Date !" Damon Teased

" Game's not done Salvatore … don't get your hopes up" Bonnie shot back

"_And the Lakers Get another 2 pointer shot by kobe Bryant bringing them up to 60 looks like this game might be tied BoB…." The announcer said._

" YES ! OMG I LOVE YOU KOBEE !" Bonnie shouted out !

" well it's the last min of the game anything can happen and Celtics are going to get another goal unlike the crappy lakers! " Damon said voice full of confidence

Bonnie was too consumed by the game to care

" _the Celtics have control of the ball and OH the Lakers steel the ball Derek fisher is driving the ball up 5 sec's to the clock and OH MY GOODNESS GOOOOAALL! The Lakers seemed to have had a miracle because they just one the Game ! Stay for the Celebration Dunk-off" The Announcer said _

" WOOO! WE WON TAKE THAT CELTICS !" bonnie started dancing in her seat

" That's Bullshit the game was fixed Celtics should've won bet's off " Damon said

" Uh-huh Bet's still on and I won ! a damon free-day Woo Hoo !" Bonnie said Jumping up and down

" Oh and Damon were staying for the Dunk-off "

Damon just groaned and sat back in his seat, to be honest he thought he was actually going to win the bet Oh well he was a man of his words

"_Well Bob it looks like we have some loyal laker fans waiting for the Dunk-off while the team is getting ready were going to bring out one of the crowds most favorite thing The kiss Cam… Awe look we have an elderly couple "_

The couple kissed and the crowd went wild the kiss cam was on the hunt looking for couples to kiss Suddenly Bonnie felt a hot bright light shine on her and Damon.

"_Well what do we have here Young Love How sweet how about we see a Kiss!" the announcer said._

Bonnie felt her checks got hot as she blushed Damon sat their with a smirk on his face … he may not have when the bet but he's still getting his kiss ..

" Whattya say little witch" Damon said as he wiggled his eyebrows

The crowd grew Impatient and started Chanting

"**KISS KISS KISS!"**

"No no we are not a coup-"

Before bonnie could finish her sentence Damon Pressed his lips on bonnie's warm soft ones kissing her gently. At first bonnie was shocked But started kissing Damon back with the same passion he was kissing her with. Damon challenged bonnie with his tongue fighting for who was going to control the kiss, Bonnie soon gave up and Damon started Exploring her mouth. There was no Denying the chemistry. Damon deepened the kiss receiving a small moan.

Bonnie slowly pulled back not wanting to break the kiss but had to because of the lack of air. The two were looking at each other Intensely… The roar of the crowd filled the stadium as the new lovers kissed for a second time..

Bonnie swore this was the best Basket-ball game she's been to.

_**AN: Thankyou so much for reading I hope you liked it Im a big laker fan so of course they had to win LMAO x) well Leave a review and tell me what you thought :) SUMMERS ALMOST OVER ! it's almost back to school :( I hope you guys had an amazing summer and make the best of what left of it :) Have a Good week **_

_**God Bless :) **_

_**-Vamp213**_


End file.
